Debauched by a Daedra
by LucienSilver
Summary: Anthor, a young Dunmer man, beds his first woman. But she is no ordinary woman, she is actually Sanguine - the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. Only, Sanguine decided to shake things up and takes the form of a Breton female - Samantha Guevenne rather than Sam Guevenne. Sanguine gives Anthor all the pleasures of bedding a woman as s/he could fit into one night. STRONG LEMON WARNING


When they stepped out of the purple portal, the inn was nearly empty. They were standing in the main part of the Bannered Mare. Sanguine - who had assumed the form of a Breton female - chuckled.

"Hehe, seems we'll actually get a decent amount of privacy tonight." Said the feminine Sanguine.

Anthor - the male Dunmer who accompanied Sanguine - nodded shyly in agreement, his cheeks were a tad darker from a light amount of blush.

Sanguine had taken note of Anthor's blush and she chuckled again. "How do you wish to go about this? Do you wish to have a drink first or do you wish to throw me against a wall and get it over with?"

Anthor's blush darkened "Uh.. w-whatever you want..."

"Hehe, good boy. How about we get some drinks and rent our room." It was more of an order than a question, and the two of them got their drinks and brought them up to their rented room.

They drank in an uncomfortable silence. Sanguine was quietly looking Anthor up and down, admiring his form, the angles of his face, the blackness of his hair, and his lean muscles. Anthor blushed under his scrutiny.

The Breton sat her drink down and sauntered over to him."Hmm... dunno about you, but I'm ready to get started, no more waiting." The Daedra ran her hands down the leather covering the Dunmer's chest, then over to the buckles and began to undo them.

When the leather armor dropped to the floor, Sanguine hummed in appreciation at the unobstructed view of the muscular torso. Sanguine rolled her thumb over a nipple, causing the Dunmer to cry out.

"Ooh, so sensitive." Purred Sanguine as she brought her mouth to Anthor's neck, the mer gasped pleasurably. Anthor cried out again when the Daedra slipped a hand into his loincloth and started gently stroking him.

"I'm surprised that I'll be your first. With an appearance like yours, all the ladies should swoon for you."

Whether the Dunmer heard or not is unclear, the only sort of response that he gave was to lay his forehead on Sanguine's shoulder with his eyes closed, absorbed in the feeling of the dainty hand rubbing up and down his hard, sensitive member. His jaw was slacked and his breaths were coming out in little gasps as he was getting more and more worked up. Sanguine used her free hand to work the man out of his trousers and to pull off his loincloth so she had more room to work the engorged member inside her fist. Anthor nearly whined when she removed her hand from his cock. He looked up into the Breton's eyes questioningly, seeing her smirking at him, but she was also clearly aroused.

"Why did you stop?" He asked through ragged breaths.

She grinned, "Because I am going to do something so much better."

"Wha-What's that...?" He gripped her forearm as his arousal spiked along with his curiosity.

Sanguine slid down to her knees, sliding her hands down his torso, finally resting her hands on his thighs. He let out a little noise of pleasure when he felt her breath ghosting over the tip of his cock. "This." She engulfed his entire length with her mouth and he tipped his head back, letting out a long groan. He moved his hand to grip her shoulder, to steady himself. His fingers bunched up her shirt tightly when the pleasure of her rolling her tongue around the shaft of his cock hit him.

She sucked him wonderfully, pulling her head back to where only his tip was in her mouth, then diving back down. She deep throated and licked him interchangeably. She rolled his balls in her palm and ran her other hand along his thigh and abdomen. His hips were thrusting shallowly into her mouth as she sucked him, his body having abandoned his control in favor of riding these sensations instead.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
